


Animal Friend Level 3

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bestiality, Blowjobs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Monsters, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia, consensual monster sex, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: With the first rank of this perk, animals will not attack the player character. With the second rank, these creatures will come to the character's aid in combat, but never against other animals. With the third rank, these creatures will happily engage in sexual activities with the character.





	

The moment you realized that you were into animals, you swore you would never act upon it. It was never an animal's fault that you wanted to fuck them - or them to fuck you - depending on your mood, and forcing an animal into sex was one of the most disgusting thoughts that had ever entered your mind. And given how living in the Mojave had deteriorated your morale, that was a lot.

That didn't mean you couldn't fantasize though. Dream about the monstrous deathclaws, fantasize about the even more terrifying cazadores, and moan quietly to yourself when your thoughts grazed any of the many deadly monsters in the Mojave desert.

But this also meant that you had a hard time traveling. Sure, you knew that the beasts you encountered could kill you dead in the blink of an eye, but that didn't stop you from having filthy, wet dreams in the dead of night when you had some time to yourself. Some time where you could finally relieve the aching, tight coil deep in the pit of your stomach as you touched yourself to the thought of an entire pack of nightstalkers to prey upon you, or a herd of deathclaws using you as nothing more than a breeding bitch. You always found yourself wishing they could somehow impregnate you, although you knew it should be impossible.

But was anything truly impossible out here? You thought not.

So what were you to do when you found yourself face-to-face with nothing less then the legendary nightstalker from the Bloodborne cave? Giant and terrifying, it hit all the right spots when it slowly trudged towards you and let its forked tongue tickle your face. Around it crawled other nightstalkers and their young, not daring to go at the human in front of them before their leader agreed.

But the leader didn't agree. It kept licking your face to the point where sticky, heavy drool started dripping down your cheeks and end by your foot in a small pool, and you could have sworn your pants looked the same. The animal's gentle licking brought on those same shameful thoughts you had when you were alone, only that here was a creature you wanted even more desperately to fuck. It paid you such good attention that you couldn't help a small wanton moan, and the pointy ears immediately raised, and the animal tilted its head, stopped its repeated licking.

"No, no no no," you whimpered pathetically and looked at the creature, listened to the soft rattling of its tail, before thoughtlessly reaching out a hand to pet it.

The action earned you not a set of painful, venomous teeth in your hand as you had maybe expected, but instead the most terrifying sound you had ever heard (aside from the flickering wings of a cazador) - the hiss of a snake mixed with the howl of a coyote. It was shrill and hoarse, coming from deep within the nightstalker's throat, and immediately the others followed suit with their own disturbing call.

You froze mid-stroke and simply gazed into the yellow, snake-like eyes of the creature, fully aware that as long as you didn't start fighting, neither should they. It looked like it could kill you in just two or three bites, yet you started stroking the scaly muzzle again, from the snout and up between the soft, pointy ears in slow, easy motions. And soon the chilling sounds became soothing, a sign of comfort here in the cave of nightstalkers and skeletons spread out on the cave floor.

As you kept stroking, and the monster's sounds of pleasure grew louder and louder, so did your own. It wasn't long before the familiar warmth settled in the pit of your stomach, and you inadvertently started stroking lower and lower, as you had fantasized so many times, until you reached a heavy pouch between the animal's legs.

A sound of pleasure escaped your throat as you caressed it without taking your eyes off of the nightstalker. It was watching you intently, yellow eyes almost glowing in the dark of the cave. It didn't move a muscle as you touched and stroked the pouch, feeling the heaviness in your hands and imagining it on your tongue, and another trembling moan rolled over your lips and fell into the vast cave system.

The nightstalker tilted its head again, looking at you, before nudging your shoulder with its massive muzzle, nearly making you fall. But you kept upright and stopped fondling the pouch.

"What do you want, boy?" you asked in a hushed tone and instead went back to stroke the muzzle, feeling the contour of each scale beneath your fingers. The animal responded by licking your hand again, and you smiled fondly to it.

Maybe you should stay here, with this pack. It seemed they liked you. And who knew what that might lead to...

You shook your head. No, of course you couldn't live with a pack of nightstalkers, that was absurd! Not only were you the one to bring peace across the nation, but you couldn't eat the raw meat that these creatures did! But oh, if only...

A sigh left you and the nightstalker left out a worried - worried! - hiss before nudging your hand again.

The little sound was what did you in. Shame or no shame, you started taking off your clothes. The heavy coat was first to go, then the lighter armor beneath that, followed by a normal shirt and a pair of reinforced pants. Next came a pair of strong, heavy boots and then you were completely naked. Out here, you didn't bother with underwear. It was impractical.

So there you were, butt naked for all the monsters to see. Not that you thought they would care. It seemed like they just liked the attention after so much time spent being aggressive towards every other creature in the Mojave desert. Maybe they just wanted a little love?

"Is that it? Do you just want a little love?" you asked and coordinated your actions so that when you uttered the last word, your hand had once more found the full, heavy pouch between the creature's legs. The nightstalker simply blinked.

You were about to say something more when suddenly, it had knocked you over, its massive head being pushed against your stomach. You fell to the ground with a thud and a moan (whether it was out of pleasure or pain was unclear to you) and looked up at the beast who suddenly seemed twice as big. It stood above you, seemingly watching you for what felt like minutes before it bowed its giant head to lick your face again. And this time, it didn't stop with the face.

Steadily, the tongue moved lower and lower, from your face to your neck and to your chest where it circled your nipples before lapping at them, causing you to moan and writhe out of pleasure.

Oh god, it was happening...! Finally, it wouldn't just be a fantasy anymore!

As that realization dawned upon you, you suddenly got nervous. You had never actually thought it would happen, it had simply been a fantasy for so long, how was it going to happen? What would happen?

These questions and many more filled your head until the nightstalker reached your navel, tickling with its long, forked tongue, and then went lower yet, to your crotch and made you absolutely mad with desire. You writhed more and more until it was almost impossible for the creature to keep licking you, and it let you know with a low, throaty growl and a heavy paw to the center of your stomach so you would lay still.

"Oh god," you moaned and tipped your head back, your hands finding the scaly muzzle and started stroking again. The nightstalker made the same hiss-howl it had done before and when it moved to lick at your hole, you quite possibly saw stars. Without thinking, you moved your hands from the muzzle and down to your own ass, spreading the cheeks widely while also parting your legs as wide as you could while remaining comfortable.

"Please don't fucking stop," you begged pathetically and looked up at the giant creature who looked back at you while continuing to slick up your hole, smothering the heavy sticky saliva all over the entrance before suddenly turning you on your stomach by use of its muzzle. Seemingly content with your new position, it stepped on top of you with its front paws while the hind legs remained on the ground.

Being deprived of seeing what it was going to do was a massive turn-on, and you moaned softly, turning your head to try and catch a glimpse of the nightstalker as it started rubbing itself against you. The pouch wasn't soft anymore, but instead full and firm and heavy against the cleft of your ass, and you whimpered feebly. The nightstalker kept rutting against you for a few minutes, growling and hissing and howling as it became more and more erect on top of you. Soon enough, you could feel not only drool, but also another substance drip down unto your body, and you relished knowing that you had done this, had made it like this.

You, a simple human, had managed to turn on a nightstalker, and not just any nightstalker. A legendary one, even. That had to be some kind of achievement, right?

As the creature's cock grew harder and harder, your thoughts grew filthier and filthier. Soon enough, you were once more writhing on the ground, desperate for the nightstalker to just fuck you, fuck you into oblivion and drive its hard, erect cock deep within you, to fill the cravings you had had for such a long time.

You whined pathetically and managed to get up on your hands and knees before the nightstalker hissed again, making you freeze up and a shudder go through you. God, that sound was way hotter than it should be, it was maddening! For a wild second, you considered recording the sound on your Pip-Boy so you always had access to it, but the thought was knocked out of your head when you felt something hard and slimy being pushed against your hole.

It didn't take you many milliseconds to figure out what it was.

"Oh god yes, please," you moaned and instinctively pushed back against the creature's massive cock, sure that it would rip you apart, but you didn't have the mind or presence to care. All you cared about was quenching the thirst that had settled in a warm pool deep in your stomach. It was heavy and burning hot, the desire you felt for this creature maddening and completely off the chart.

The nightstalker growled loudly and leaned over you, grinding and rubbing until finally the tip of the cock caught on your hole, and it didn't waste time in showing itself inside you.

It was hard and fast, and as expected, the cock was big and thick as it pressed fully inside of you, causing you to moan and groan in equal parts pleasure and equal parts pain. It was so warm and slick it didn't take much time for the nightstalker to work up a proper rhythm, steadily pushing in and pulling out and making you see stars behind heavy eye-lids. Its thick, ridged cock tugged ever so slightly on the rim of your hole but the pain was delicious and made you gasp and groan loudly.

"Fuuuck, that's good," you gasped and then made a shrill sound in the back of your throat when the creature hit a particularly good spot inside you. "F-fuck, please do that again!" It was a hoarsely whimpered plea that the monster quickly obeyed - as if it it understood the plea - by fucking you harder and faster. It growled loudly from above you and planted its heavy front paws on your shoulder blades for leverage as it slammed its throbbing, hard cock deeper inside you, bottoming out with each thrust, and it leant its head forward to reach your neck with the forked tongue, drool smattering on your cheek and neck and dripping onto the cave floor.

Now each thrust was ruthless and painful, and you nearly cried out with each move the nightstalker made. But before you had time to reach down to touch yourself - you just wanted to come so badly! - the creature had pushed you down on your elbows, and your lower body was thrust up towards the beast who didn't hesitate to fuck you mercilessly, warm and painfully hard cock tugging on your hole and claws digging into your shoulders and swiping your arm when it momentarily lost balance. Blood started trickling down your body from various scratches, and it only served to further spur you on.

Each thrust was followed by a rugged growl from the nightstalker and a sob from you. You fought to not get cave floor dirt in your mouth as you were pushed and pulled by the force of the legendary nightstalker, and it wasn't long before the familiar, tight coil started tugging in the lower part of your stomach. It felt like your entire body was on fire, and you never wanted it to be put out. You wanted to relish this moment and never wanted it to end.

But all good things come to an end, and so did this.

As you came with a full-body shudder, you felt the base of the monster's cock swell, and swell, and swell, until it was the size of the fist you were currently biting down on to stifle your pathetic cries and moans. Didn't want anyone to enter the cave and see what was going on in here...

Then it dawned upon you what was going on; the nightstalker was about to knot you.

This thought freaked you out a little, and in a second of panic, you made a real attempt at escaping, but you were simply pulled back by two strong paws with very sharp claws, and the knot was forcefully shoved inside you.

It stung and hurt like hell, and you weren't above a painful cry that echoed throughout the - hopefully - empty cave system, and you briefly wondered what someone who had no idea what was going on would think if they heard that sound. Probably run as far away as possible, away from something that might be a potential danger.

Then the thought was pulled from your mind when you felt a stream of hot cum be shot deep inside you, and a loud, shrill hiss escaped the nightstalker above you, and it pushed insistently against you which made the knot tug painfully on your now sore and abused hole. The creature kept filling you with its seed, and the feeling and thought combined made you moan feebly as you leant your forehead against the dirt. You tried reaching down to your hole to stroke it soothingly, trying to relieve some of the pain, but the nightstalker was in the way, so you settled for touching yourself to make it more bearable.

It didn't take long before the next nightstalker was ready, but instead of waiting for the leader to be done, it went to your head and pressed something heavy and warm against your hair. Within seconds you lifted your head and saw a gloriously deep-red cock in front of you, much like the one already in you.

You didn't waste any time, but immediately went to work on the cock, closing your mouth around the tip and hollowing out your cheeks while beginning to bob your head up and down, and you had to lift yourself on one hand while the other fondled yourself, making jolts of pleasure run through your body, and you moaned lowly around the hot, throbbing cock in your mouth. The cum tasted weird, tasted like the desert smells and how dirt felt in your mouth, and it was bittersweet, slightly metallic. The consistency was thick as cream and rolled over your tongue in generous amounts as you sucked the nightstalker off and it came all over your tongue and down your throat with a loud growl, a paw on your shoulder.

The legendary nightstalker was busy trying to get the knot out of you, and the moment it was successful, you felt an intense relief, but that didn't last long. Not many seconds after the bigger creature had left, another had taken its place, and although this one was smaller, it was still big enough to be painful when it pushed inside you and started thrusting deep and fast. You moaned wantonly around the heavily throbbing cock in your mouth, and the nightstalker emptied itself once more, seemingly having several loads to fill you with before pulling out of you, without knotting your mouth.

As you noticed the nightstalker behind you speed up its thrust, you noticed that the base of that cock didn't swell either. Maybe it was a thing that only happened to the legendary nightstalker? That would make sense, in a biological way, to ensure that the biggest and the strongest of the species would make sure to impregnate its partner during intercourse.

"Mmhhh, fuck," you moaned and swallowed down the monster's cum despite the bittersweet, metallic taste, while gazing lovingly up at the nightstalker that quickly made way for another beast to fuck your mouth. And this one did so with great vigour.

Barely had its cock been shoved inside your mouth before the creature started thrusting hard and fast, and both front legs were placed on your shoulders to keep balance. In turn, you had to place both hands on the ground so you didn't fall over from the power of both nightstalkers fucking you from each end.

The one behind you sped up its thrust considerably before howl-hissing, and you felt several loads of cum flood your system, and you were pretty sure you could feel it in your stomach as well. As you stroked said body part, you found that you were right - it had grown considerably from all the cum being pumped into you, and the thought made you blush deeply and moan lowly.

But there was little time to consider this fact - there were many other nightstalkers to satisfy tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after~


End file.
